


Heavy Breathing

by angel4ever35



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel4ever35/pseuds/angel4ever35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't help but get chills when Steve breathes on the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Breathing

It was late at Stark Tower and Tony was having trouble going to sleep, Steve however was passed out and snoring up a storm on the right side of the bed. It was nights like these Tony envied his ability to sleep like that. Tony sighed and as he was just about to get up and head down stairs, Steve happened to roll over and wrap his arms around him, pulling the smaller man into him

Steve rubbed his face against the back of Tony's neck, causing the short brunette to shiver. "Steve, let go. I need to get up." Tony whispered, nudging the blondes forearm.

After repeatedly attempting to wake up the blonde, who was sleeping like a grizzly in hibernation, Tony gave up on his failed tactics slumping back into the California King Mattress. Just as he relaxed Steve pulled him even closer, forcing the brunette on to his side. Steve's face closely pressed into his neck, his torso warm and naked, his legs firmly wrapped around Tony's, his slight hard on pressing into Tony's lower back.

Tony's breath hitched in his throat, and he shifted to avoid it, only rubbing against it even more. Tony sucked in a sharp breath, and he breathed deeply try to think of anything but that.

The hairs on Tony's neck began to stand on end as Steve's cool breath hit it, Tony couldn't say he wasn't getting turned on, because he was. Very much so.

Tony shifted again, and he almost lost it as Steve's hard on rubbed in between his cheeks. A slight moan slipped out of Tony's parted lips, and he bit down roughly to stifle any more of the noise from escaping.

Tony then rubbed against Steve's cock again, biting down on his lip to control the noises threatening to slip from them. He pressed back against it this time as he ground back into Steve. Steve lightly groaned in his sleep, pulling Tony tighter against him.

So Tony takes this as a hint to keep going. So he does.

He grinds roughly back into Steve, the moan burst out of his lips the time. He continues grinding, trying to get some friction between his member and the pajama pants. He needed to be touched right now, unfortunately the man for the job was well asleep.

He pushed back onto Steve, grinding deeply into him, causing Steve to groan and wake up from his peaceful slumber.

"T-tony? What are you doing" He asked sleepily, looking at him with squinted eyes.

Tony was far too close to being a mess to answer him, he was panting and writhing beside the muscular blonde. Steve looked down and put two and two together.

He smirked, "You could've just said so." The blonde whispered in a husky tone.

Tony pulled him down for the kill, and lets just say Tony wasn't the only one not getting much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I'd love to hear your comments, and any suggestions.


End file.
